1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device, which controls a digital image including a tactile feedback.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As touch sensitive display devices have propagated, users may control touch sensitive display devices by touching a surface of a display device. Hereinafter, a touch sensitive display device may be referred to simply as a display device. The display device may control a displayed digital image in response to a user touch input, and generate a tactile feedback in a region where the touch input is detected. In this way, a user may confirm, via tactile perception, what texture a touched digital image region has.
If the user controls a digital image while receiving a tactile feedback with respect to the texture of the digital image, a display device has difficulty in informing the user of a control state of the digital image via a tactile feedback. Accordingly, the display device needs a method of transmitting the control state of the digital image to the user using a tactile feedback.